Zombie Paradise
by hiei4
Summary: what happens when a Government Experiment goes wrong and HBK's Daughter is in the middle of it? Please R&R Rated M for bad Language and Detailed deaths


It was a Perfect mid summers day In Miami Florida It was 65 degrees in the shade. At 5:30 pm. What started as a perfect day quickly turned into the worse day of my life. my name is Amy Hickenbottom and I'm an 18 year old college student on this particular day there was something deferent in the air.

It was dark, so dark you couldn't see two feet in front of your face so I turned on the news to see what was going on when I heard what happened I called My dad to make sure he was ok because I knew he was having a lot of problems as of late. When he picked up the phone on the third ring

"Hi dad are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Yes Amy I'm fine the storm hasn't hit here yet just stay calm we will be fine. How are you doing?" He said calmly.

"I'm ok just worried about you guys out there." I said while sitting in front of the TV.

"Like I said Amy don't worry we'll be fine. How are your classes going?" He said calmly once again.

"Fine. Hey I'm gonna call you back dad I love you."

"I love you too honey talk to you later."

"Ok." I hung up and turned the TV up a little and saw the mound of Dishes my room mates left. I threw in my Favorite Korn CD and clicked till I got to Faggot as I did the dishes. .

As I was doing the dishes I heard over the music that the army and the Government dropped some kind of barrel and it was starting to leak into the water. The stuff inside the barrel was a nasty green/black color and smelled really bad. All the fish in the water died as soon as they touched the chemical.

"We have breaking news a 9 year old boy has became very ill and his temp is dropping very fast he drink some water from lake Erie after he drink the water he passed out. Now his eyes are all glassy and he is trying to get out of the hospital. the Doctors strapped him to the bed and gave him a shot of Dopamine to calm him down. When the doctor gave the shot Mark clawed him on his arm. We have got word that Mark has some how got out of the Straps and stumbled out of the hospital." The phone rings and she answers on the first ring

"Hello?"

"Hi sweety its dad did you just hear what happened?"

"Yes dad I did I hope that kid is gonna be ok but how did he get out of the Straps?"

"They didn't say baby all they said was he got free and stumble out of the hospital."

"Yea this is starting to be some freaky shit dad I wonder what kind of chemical that was that leaked into the lake."

"Me to but they didn't say anything about the name of it yet but they might later on."

"I hope they do so we know whats going on here well dad ill let you go so I can clean up some more."

"Ok sweety talk to you later and be safe bye for now."

"Ok bye bye dad and you guys be safe to." and he hangs up.

The tainted water starts to drain into the cemetery awaking the dead. As they start to crawl out of the graves and tombs they start going after anything and everything they can get there undead hands on.

The cops try to set up road blocks so that some people can get away but its

all to late for everyone. The zombies are all ready on the lose and killing people and pets. The cops have no idea on how to stop them because they have never seen or fought anything like this at all in there lives.

"We have more breaking news about this epidemic its has spread hitting as far as japan and china. No one knows how to stop these undead things all we can do is hide and hope for the best. Make sure that you board up your doors and windows. If you can't get some kind of weapon to fight the undead fuckers with it is not advised to make contact unless they make contact first. Make sure you don't get bit or clawed by any of these things or you will become one of them. Hide your pets they will go for them no matter what kind it is. They are in ecstasy in decay. They won't stop till there is nothing left for them to eat there have been reports of zombies that have been seen eating other zombies."

"Man that is some sick ass shit zombies who eat zombies." After a while Amy hears a few pounds on her door and her room mates beg her to let them in so she looks though the peek hole to make sure it's her real room mates. Begging her to let them in so she looks though the peek hole and Saw Sunny and Madison with no visible wounds so she let them in and shut the door behind them and locked it with all the locks. "Where the hell you been? how did you make it home safe with the zombies out there and zombie pets and god knows what else is out there with them things?"

"There was zombies with missing arms and missing legs and hell some had half a face and one even had a hatchet stuck in his head and one didn't even have a lower body." After a while Amy hears a few pounds on her door and her room mates beg her to let them in so she looks though the peek hole and Saw sunny and Madison with no visable wounds so she let them in and shut the door behind them and locked it with all the locks and asked where the hell they have been and how they made it home safe withe the zombies out there and zombie pets and god knows what else is out there with them things.

"There was zombies with missing arms and missing legs and hell some had half a face."

"One even had a hatchet stuck in his head and one didn't even have a lower body."

"wait you said half a body sunny?"

"Yes half zombie and then we seen some zombie dogs or some really sick dogs. They didn't chase us or try to bite us we got lucky on that one."

"I wonder how many people got away and how many people got killed by these dead fucks and them dogs."

"What we need are some guns or something so we can make our way out of here and down to your truck sunny then we can try and run these fuckers over and get the hell out of here." They all grab some type of weapon and look out the peek hole and sees its all clear and when they get to the 2nd floor all the zombies starts to come after them.

all the zombies starts to come after them as they made there way to Sunny's truck they saw a little baby and Madison runs over and makes sure its ok. it's fine so she takes it with them.

Sunny slammed the truck in drive and spins out. They start to run over zombie after zombie and they can feel them going crunch crunch under the truck. Sunny slammed on the brakes and looks at this huge mega zombie that had claws on his left hand and a rocket on his right. She slams it in reverses and takes off hopping this new mega zombie doesn't use his rockets on them. as they sped backwards Sunny saw an old alley and threw her truck into drive and starts to go down it and out the other side. Amy looked back and saw the mega zombie

"He's still coming after us and he is closing in very fast!"

Madison was getting scared with the mega zombie closing in on them like he is. Sunny started to hit any open ally that she could find to try and lose this zombie they started to get away from this new zombie. A few feet later the Mega Zombie Jumps out of no where landing on the Truck. He started to rip it apart with his claws and he hit Madison who was holding the baby that they brought with them. They made it to the hospital. They ran inside and put Madison on a table but it's to late for her she has turned into a zombie.


End file.
